Adrian Parkman
Adrian Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the third child and eldest son of Daphne and Matt Parkman Snr. He will possess the abilities of Influence Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Artistry Skill and Healing Breath. Appearance Adrian will have thick, slightly curly brown hair and dark green eyes. He will share both of these appearance traits with his younger sister Brea. His face will be round and chubby initially, but as he grows up he will outgrow this. He will have pale skin and will often have thick stubble. Abilities Adrian's first ability will be Influence Manipulation. He will be capable of influencing the thoughts of others and manipulating their actions. He will be able to sense their intentions, detecting what currently influences them and altering it, projecting his own desires into their minds. The effect will be stronger if he speaks to the targeted person, and even stronger still if he also has eye contact. His second ability will be Dream Manipulation. Adrian's ability will enable him to view and enter the dreams of others, altering their contents and using them to communicate. He will normally do so when asleep himself, but could also put himself into a light trance which will let him still enter dreams. A person must be in a natural sleep for him to access the dreams. Dreams during a drugged or induced sleep will be impossible for him to reach. He will be able to see what a person dreams about, speak to the person and alter details. The person will always be able to recognise what he has changed and realise what he has done. His third ability will be Artistry Skill. This will make him skilled in all forms of art, though his finest skill will be in producing visible art such as paintings and drawings. He will be unable to make anything short of a masterpiece, regardless of the subject, or the time or materials available. This will be true regardless of any pressure he could be under. He will also be skilled in other forms of art, such as writing, composing and performance. His fourth and final ability will be Healing Breath. Using this ability, Adrian will be capable of healing others by breathing on them. He will find that it is more effective if he breathes directly over the injury, or if the breath is inhaled. Any physical injury could be healed, no matter how severe, and the ability could also occasionally revive if the death was recent and if the body is still intact enough. He won't be able to use the ability on himself. Family & Relationships *Mother - Daphne Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Snr *Older half-brother - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sisters - Sophie and Elle Parkman *Younger sister - Brea Parkman *Younger brother - Dominic Parkman History & Future Etymology The name Adrian has a Latin origin and means "from Hadria". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters